Panlilinlang
Dishonesty is the 31st episode of the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. The episode is a continuation of Chapter 22. The official hashtag for this episode is #EncantadiaPanlilinlang. Plot At the Human World, Anthony tries to save Mila but Dina still pressed charges against her, since it was up to her to decide according to Police. Anthony continues to defend Mila telling Dina how nice she was to him but Dina calls her Opportunistic. Mila's cellmates tried to hurt her but Muyak made a distraction for the Police to reprimand them. Anthony then approached Mila and told her that he will make a plan to convince Dina not to press charges. The Police officer suggest to Anthony to woo Dina, this way Dina will not press charges and Mila (the officer calling her Number 2) will be released. Mila thanked Anthony for his efforts. Amanda is worried about Mila not coming home. Berto thinks that Mila ran away from Amanda, saying that Mila thinks Amanda is a burden. Amanda ignores him and would later begin her search for Milagros and as she search through the beggars, Muyak using her fairy dust, gave Amanda a hint of Mila’s location without being detected. Amanda then calls her friend Coney to accompany her to Mila’s location. Back at Encantadia, As Hagorn approaches Lira, he told her that he will not hurt the future Queen of Lireo but Lira insists to hurt her since she may never become Queen, to the surprise of Hagorn. Lira calls herself a shame to the diwatas and that everyone including her Mother and Ashtis doesn’t believe her that she has the ability of becoming Queen. Hagorn believes that she can prove to herself that she will be the next Queen. Lira thanked Hagorn for what he said, but they panicked when they heard Amihan’s voice calling Lira. Lira promised Hagorn that she will not tell that they had a conversation but on one condition; to see him again. Pirena told Gurna that her and her sisters will be chosen as the next queen and not Lira for she isn’t ready. Gurna made her think if she will be chosen next, telling her that Alena may be chosen next then Danaya. Pirena made sure that the council will not make any more choices. A worried Amihan then took her back to Lireo. At the same night, as Aquil and Danaya trains to which the Danaya notices Aquil losing to her on purpose, a depressed Alena (so depressed that one point, after her training she went straight back to her room) passed by, Danaya greets her but Alena nods her head. Danaya ask Aquil if they can do anything for Alena to forget Ybarro. Aquil responded that it is easy for them to tell her that she needs to forget him and not to be but they can’t dictate her heart on what she feels. Meanwhile, Hitano brought Adhara in an island northeast of Encantadia near Lireo called Carcero, an island where the prisoners can’t escape for it is surrounded by giant Pashneas. Hitano orders her to be nice to her follow prisoners before turning her over to a female guard. The soldier warned Adhara not to cause any Chaos or she will go to Balaak, Adhara responded that she has been there before. A prisoner then sneaks to her telling her to get used to it before she was sent to her cell where she promised that Mine-a’s daughters will pay. Amihan is upset and she scolded Lira for leaving without permission. Pirena insists to leave Lira with Danaya noticing how Amihan keeps neglecting her daughter. Amihan told Danaya of Lira’s escape, to the surprise of Danaya, noticing why Lira didn’t return to her training and as she tried to explain herself, Amihan cuts her off hoping for her that Lira’s escape won’t happen again. Danaya apologizes. Gurna told Pirena that she failed on making Amihan mad on Danaya but Pirena told her that this is just the beginning and that she can make them rebuke each other. Later, Alena joins Imaw on witnessing the conclusion of the Banyuhay of the Lambana. Imaw notice how Alena misses Muyak so much. She then have a flashback of the time after Lira’s birth, where Muyak farewelled to Alena, promising her that they will celebrate the change that will happen to her once she return. Imaw explains to Alena that the chosen Lambana will go through a Banyuhay on a place that they only knows and after a long time, they will come out with a colorful wing like that of a Butterfly, and at the right time, they will become a Retre, Emre’s butterflies that brings the dead creatures and their soul to Devas. Upon seeing the Retre, Alena noticed that Muyak is missing, she ask one of them, named Butil if Muyak was with them. Butil revealed to her that Muyak didn’t join on their Banyuhay, thinking that she was with them in Lireo. This upsets Alena, giving up for having so many distresses for the fact that everyone she loves have left her. This also made Imaw wonder what happened to Muyak. We then get into a flashback that as Muyak looks for the other Sang’gre she saw Pirena walking through the woods. Imaw then reported this to Amihan, who felt sorry for her sister. Alena then ran away to Lireo, not saying farewell to Amihan nor her other sisters. She was then followed by both Hitano and Pirena. As Alena walk through the woods, she felt a presence following her. Hitano continues to follow her, while Pirena was interrupted by Hagorn to talk about their plans, but Pirena was in a hurry to follow Alena, not to stop her killing herself but to take the Brilyante ng Tubig from her. Hagorn made a proposal to Pirena so she can get what she wants. Alena, apologizes to Emre on what she was about to do; ordering her Brilyante to make a big wave, drowning her but the Brilyante wouldn’t follow her. All of a sudden, Emre appeared to Alena to help her. Emre ordered Alena to surrender the Brilyante ng tubig to him, Alena obliges. Emre using the Brilyante, washed Alena’s memories. As Alena passed out, Pirena reveals herself disguised as Emre to the surprise of Hitano who saw the whole thing. Danaya, Lira and Muros reported to Amihan that Alena, Pirena and Hitano are all missing. Memorable Quotes Tagabantay: "Baka nais mong ipadala ka sa mas masahol na lupalop gaya ng Balaak?" (You may want to be brought to a worse land like Balaak?) Adhara: "Huwag kang mag-alala. Nanggaling na ako roon." (Don't Worry. I've been there before) Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 7 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes